If Only I Had You to be Thankful For
by SuperNova077
Summary: Happy thanksgiving everyone! I really dont know how to explain this. It's told by the pov of one of the monkeys. Can you guess who?


I thought I would write something a little different. This is told in the point of view of one of the monkeys, can you guess who?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Monkey Team. Ciro Neil does. I lov'em but I don't own'em.

If Only I Had You to be Thankful for

**(??????'s POV)**

At this time of year most people are celebrating the happiness and joy of the holidays. Reflecting upon the years past, and dreaming about what the future holds in store for them. Being thankful and gracious for what you have is most important at this time. For many have nothing, nothing to be thankful for or gracious about. They have downed spirits over misfortunes that have befallen them. Lost friends, sick relatives, death, and more plaque the minds of more people than you think. Thankfulness is a gift some posses and others don't. A gift some have but don't use, which is deplorable.

I unlike many have a myriad of things to be thankful for. I have my friends, my family, my team. My team is everything, the world to me. Without them I would be nothing, nothing more than ascientist. Each team member contributes something different:

Chiro, our brave leader. His good soul and strong spirit have led us to victory many a battle.

Antauri, our spiritual advisor. His kind words and deep-rooted sayings and advice gets us through tough times.Showing never-ending courage and stability

Otto, our mechanical genius. Even though he does not show it outside of his work, his genius of mechanics and our anatomy almost far exceeds mine.

Sprx, our own personal comic relief. His jokes may be crude sometimes but he means well.

Last but most certainly not least, Nova. Her daring personality and fiery attitude make her a force to be reckoned with, surprisingly, being the greatest warrior and the only female on the team.

Along with my team I have the city to be thankful for. We have guarded it and it's citizens countless times, making shuggazoom one of the last beacons of hope in the universe.

I am not one to be covetous. I have more of a humble nature. But this time of year ,although I am now contradicting my self, wish I had more to be thankful for. Now this is wrong to do, for as I have said some have nothing to be thankful for at all, and I should be pleased with what I have. But there is something I have always wished, no, dreamed of possessing. What this is, is not material in a way. It's not even measurable by means of the metric system. Most intellectuals even believe that what I dream of doesn't even exist. It's a figment of the imagination or illusion of the mind, although I disagree. They only say those things only because they haven't experienced or seen it before, like I have. What I dream of is love.

Love. I have only seen it. I have experienced a brotherly love for my team, but not true love. I have felt it for someone, but the feeling has never been mutual nor will it ever. This someone I have secretly cherished for a long time, but they have never known or will know. She loves someone else and he loves her back, it is quite obvious. Their love is a mystery to me and that it will always stay. It is a curse upon my heart that I will bear for the time to come, never knowing its secrets. I am just a scientist, a team member, and nothing more. Though I do not know what she sees in him, there must be something more to love than meets the eye, that something I will never know. I hate that feeling. I have an answer to solve anything, except love. Solving dilemmas and equations is what I do best. But it's not enough. Problem solving has its limits.

Most scientists are alone. I do not wish to be the same way, but my personality and form of talk clashes with others.Not to mention my under developed social skills with those with less mental comprehension than me. Most of the time when I am asked a question it ends in more of a struggle than an answer. I enjoy my work, I will not change for the benefit of others, even though I would for her. I would change for her if she saw me, if she thought about me the same way I think about her everyday. Her love would make me do anything. But instead she thinks about someone else and has for a while. I lost my chance farther back than I can remember.

I am a solitary scientist and that is how it will stay.I have my family my friends my team, nothing but brotherly love. I missed my opportunity a long time ago for true love, and that was one of the greatest mistakes a scientist like me can make. Nova, I love you. That's all I had to say, but I didn't, and now it is too late.Sprx stole you from me , and for that i envy him.

Well, im srry , most of you were probly expecting a sprx/nova oneshot. But I hope I made this good enough that you continued to read.I always imagined gibson to like nova secretly. Plz review! If i need corrected on something please tell me, i like to improve with each story and your corrections mean a lot. ( but try to be nice if you think this sucked ,lol)


End file.
